Oh my goodness...........aka the final examination
by Mary-Sue-aka-Da-Stupid-Girl
Summary: I think the title says it!!! Just read it.......*evil grins*........R/R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. The HP characters belong to JK Rowling and Daniela belongs to herself.........  
  
Oh my goodnes.........aka The final examination  
  
The new term has started. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Daniela were in Gryffindor. In only five minutes the first lesson would start. All of them had chosen Care of Magical Creatures. Everyone was excited. Minerva McGonagall was their head of the house and she had explained them everything. Especially the House Cup story. Minerva McGonagall wanted to get the cup more than ever, cause Severus Snape always won it in the last years. He especially cared to get off points from the other houses. She told the lot to avoid punishments and not to forget homework..Otherwise they would lost points. Like Sev did only too well. The first lessons passed by quick. In the afternoon Harry, Ron, Hermione and Daniela met to look for the other houses. They stayed long in Slytherin, cause they liked it thaaaaaaaaaaaat much. After a while Sev arrived and started to talk with them. He told the group everything about his house. Especially with Daniela he talked a lot. In the evening all went to their house and entered their dormitories. Hermione and Daniela were in one Harry and Ron in another room.   
  
Every day had been general.   
  
After one year, there should be the final examination. They didn't had good notes until now. At the next day they had to do it, they had do the examination. Like he had expected, Harry was the first one. He had to do the theory and the practical in one turn, like the others. After 3½ hours all had done it and they were tiered. The worst examination had been the potion examination with Severus Snape. Everyone had been afraid fail it, especially Daniela. She never get this stuff. Severus Snape always had been mean towards her. Once she hadn't do her homework and so she lost a lot of points off Gryffindor. And she had to do a lot of detention. But Severus Snape was still her favourite teacher, nobody could change her decision. But the worst thing ever happened in the potion examination. She was allowed to eat something during her examination, because she hadn't eaten something for day, cause she had been too nervous. She ate a banana. After eating it she droped the banana peel, while Severus Snape passed by. He sliped over it and dropped to the ground. Daniela kneeled besides him, while he rubbed his head. He had a headache, but with one 'wush' of his wand it disappeared. He started to bark on Daniela for half an hour, before she could finish her examination. But it didn't work, she couldn't concentrate anymore. She crawled out of the room and told the others what had happened. Her little mishap lost Gryffindoe another load of points. Minerva McGonagall got furious, cause she wanted to have the Cup absolute. But first it was time for the summer holidays, after that they would know everything. The time passed slowly, everyone was excited to get to know their marks. Finally the two month had passed. They sar down in the Gryffindor common room and waited for the result. Everyone got a piece of paper with their marks on. Harry had been the best of all..  
  
Harry:  
Potions - C  
Transformation - B  
Charms - A  
Herbology - B  
History of Magic - C  
Defence against the Dark Arts - A  
Flying lessons - A  
Care of magical creatures - A  
  
Hermine:  
Potions - D  
Transformation - C   
Charms - B  
Herbology - C  
History of Magic - D  
Defence against the Dark Arts - B  
Flying lessons - C  
Care of magical creatures - B  
  
Ron:  
Potions - C  
Transformation - C  
Charms - C  
Herbology - D  
History of Magic - D  
Defence against the Dark Arts - B  
Flying lessons - C  
Care of magical creatures - C  
  
Daniela:  
Potions - F  
Transformation - E  
Charms - C  
Herbology - D  
History of Magic - E  
Defence against the Dark Arts - E  
Flying lessons -. F  
Care of magical creatures - D  
  
Everyone looked at the results of the others, Daniela had been disappointed. Tears wanted to run down her face, but she hold them back. After that, the result for the House Cup would come next. Dumbledore read out the houses ... . Ravenclaw had been on the last place, then Hufflepuuf, then Gryffindor and finally Slytherin won the Cup again. Severus Snape walked on stage and took the golden cup. Everyone aplauded, except Daniel  
  
  
The end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/n: Review me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
